Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 -The Wrath of Varuna-
''Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 -The Wrath of Varuna-'' (機動戦士ガンダム戦記 U.C.0081‐水天の涙, Kidou Senshi Gundam Senki U.C. 0081 - Suiten no Namida) is a manga illustrated by Hiroki Matsumoto with a story based on Kouki Matsumoto (NBGI). It debuted in the August 2009 issue of Gundam Ace. It was later given a four volume release from Kadokawa Shoten. It is an adaptation of the video game carrying the same title. Story Universal Century 0081, two years after the Battle of A Baoa Qu. Although the world begin to resume order, small-scale battles continue to appear in multiple places by the Zeon remnants who continue to resist. An elite unit, known as the Phantom Sweep Corps, is assigned by the Earth Federation to hunt down Zeon remnants. They are led by Hugues Courand. However, a team of Zeon forces known as the Invisible Knights led by Erik Blanke, stand against them. Chapters Volume 1 *Mission 01 - Search & Destroy: Special Ops Squad, Attack!!! *Mission 02 - Battle of Odessa *Mission 03 - Fierce Fight! Belfast Defense Battle *Mission 04 - Two Rivals, Clash in the forest Volume 2 *Mission 05 - Recapture, Battle of New Yark *Mission 06 - Struggle to the Death, Battle of New Yark *Mission 07 - The storm that blows at Augusta *Mission 08 - The wrath of Varuna *Mission 09 - Intersection to space *Mission 10 - Countdown of despair Volume 3 *Mission 11 - The fate of the universe... *Mission 12 - Clash, Big Claw!! *Mission 13 - *Mission 14 - *Mission 15 - Volume 4 *Mission 16 - Reminiscence: Survive A Baoa Qu (Part I) *Mission 17 - Reminiscence: Survive A Baoa Qu (Part II) *Mission 18 - and, into the fateful battlefield... *Mission 19 - Battle of mass driver *Mission 20 - *Mission 21 - Tears rain down *Mission Extra - Cherie and Tatiana Characters Earth Federation Forces/"Phantom Sweep" *Hugues Courand *Cherie Allison *Liang Mao *Darrell Godwin *Hugh Carter *Bob Rock *Jaime Carmona *Robert Hartley *Kamal Kumar *Stuart Principality of Zeon Army/"Invisible Knights" *Erik Blanke *Cherie Allison *Ailos Bade *Fritz Bauer *Estelle Firine *Otto Eichmann *Christo Doerr *Hilde Nietzsche *Gustavo Abel *Rolf Ahrens Republic of Zeon *Zeon Zum Deikun List of Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *RAG-79 Aqua GM *RGM-79 GM *RGC-80 GM Cannon *RGM-79G GM Command *RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type *RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom *RGM-79FP GM Striker *RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type *RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-78-7 7th Gundam *FA-78-3 Full Armor 7th Gundam *HFA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam *RX-81 G-Line *RX-81AS G-Line Assault Armor *RX-81LA G-Line Light Armor *RX-81ST G-Line Standard Armor Vehicles and Support Units *FF-S3 Saberfish *FFB-7Bst Jet Core Booster *Magellan-class *Columbus-class *Medea *SCVA-72 Thoroughbred *Salamis-class *Type 61 Tank *Type 74 Hover Truck Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type *MS-06JC Zaku II *MS-06K Zaku Cannon *MS-07B Gouf *MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht *MS-09B Dom *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II *MS-14A Gelgoog *MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type *MA-05 Bigro *MAM-07 Grublo *MSM-03 Gogg *MSM-04 Acguy *MSM-07 Z'Gok *MSN-02 Zeong *Gefangener GM *YMS-16M Xamel Vehicles and Support Units *Dodai II *DFA-03 Dopp *Fat Uncle *ACA-01 Gaw *Gwazine-class *Gattle *H.L.V. *HT-01B Magella Attack *Musai-class *Papua-class *Samson Trivia *The scenario of this manga was used in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis, instead from the videogame that it originates from. Gallery U.C. 0081 - The Wrath of Varuna Vol. 1.jpg U.C. 0081 - The Wrath of Varuna Vol. 2.jpg U.C. 0081 - The Wrath of Varuna Vol. 3.jpg U.C. 0081 - The Wrath of Varuna Vol. 4.jpg ace1011_p178.jpg scanmanga by shinchan 06.png Srwhotnews ace10 p091.jpg 1106_11.jpg 1291194574.jpg srwhotnews_ace1012_p218.jpg 1268713127.jpg 1268713134.jpg 1268713138.jpg 1285137747.jpg 1285137759.jpg 1298354398.jpg 1274158982.jpg 1277171959.jpg 1282878961.jpg SENKI0081_vol03_0000b.jpg SENKI0081_vol03_0000c.jpg SENKI0081 vol02 0000-c.jpg Jetbooster0081.jpg F2grenade.jpg Gawdrop.jpg ZeonGM.jpg References SENKI0081 vol02 0194.jpg SENKI0081 vol02 0192.jpg SENKI0081 vol02 0191.jpg Editions *Volume 1 published December 26, 2009 ISBN 978-4-04-715344-8-C0979 *Volume 2 published June 26, 2010 ISBN 978-4-04-715463-6-C0979 *Volume 3 published January 26, 2011 ISBN 978-4-04-715609-8-C0979 *Volume 4 published June 24, 2011 ISBN 978-4-04-715707-1-C0979 See also *''Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record: Avant-Title'' External links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200909000102 *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/senki2.htm *http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/0081/index.htm